


This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us

by Wildwind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwind/pseuds/Wildwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This town ain't big enough for the both of us<br/>And it ain't me who's gonna leave</p>
<p>(Crackship smut, just for fun)</p>
<p>Petyr x Sansa just mentioned/implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us

Cersei walked briskly, eyes fixed on the path in front of her. Blood boiled in her veins with every step. She was repulsed with having to be there, surrounded by Littlefinger’s whores.

  
The thin red drapery did it’s best to hide the harsh daylight. Any hint of reality was unwelcome here. It was clear from the décor, the rich-looking velvet, the ornate, sparkling ornaments that Littlefinger worked hard to create the illusion of luxury. A frivolous, ongoing celebration of excess and lust. Not a consequence in sight. Most men easily bought the lie. But for a woman of noble birth and upbringing, Cersei saw all too clearly through her surroundings to their cheap, gaudy core. The giggles, moans and drunken laughter echoed off the walls, grating on her last nerve.

  
_Pathetic_ , she thought, and wondered for a moment if the man himself bought into his own invention.

  
She couldn’t deny he was intelligent, as painful as it was to admit. And perhaps that was the key to how quickly he had been able to move up in the world; tell a lie enough times, you convince yourself to believe it. The smallest twinge of pity crept up within her, but Cersei swiftly buried it away. She could not allow herself to pity this man. Not now. Petyr Baelish was an obstacle. A parasite. A leech to be crushed under her feet.

  
Her thoughts shifted back into contempt. The Master of Coin carried himself as a highborn man, never missing an opportunity to emphasize his importance to the realm. _A man with half a brain could do his job_ , she thought bitterly. It angered her to think that such a sycophant had been given the opportunity. That he had been allowed to carry on such a disgraceful business while serving the royal family revolted her. Her only comfort was the thought that he would not be in his position much longer.

  
Upon reaching his chambers, she entered without knocking, guards in tow behind her. Petyr showed no reaction at all to her entrance, which put the Queen Regent even further on edge.

  
 “Lord Baelish” she announced herself.

  
At the sound of her voice, she noticed the slightest movement in his eyebrow, the least bit of courtesy he could afford her. “Your grace?”

  
“I’m afraid I’ve heard very troubling reports from my royal court.”

  
“Oh?”, he replied, in a tone that conveyed maximum disinterest.

  
“It concerns Sansa Stark,” Cersei stretched her words, baiting the hook. Petyr raised his head at the name, reluctantly resting his quill on the desk. A look of annoyance, one that Cersei had been hoping for since setting foot in his brothel, crossed his face.

  
“It would seem that the girl has been seen speaking with you. On the docks,…in the gardens,…. Unaccompanied.” Cersei stressed the last word, locking eyes with his, refusing to be the first to look away.  
  
Petyr’s eyes darted briefly to her guards before coming to rest on Cersei again. He let out a burst of air and laughter. “It would be impolite of me to ignore a lady when our paths cross. We can’t have Sansa thinking poorly of the people of King’s Landing, can we?” the corners of his lips curled knowingly.

  
“That’s not all”, she continued. “Noises. From Sansa’s chambers at night. The sounds of her…entertaining a visitor….”

  
If the implication rattled him, Petyr didn’t show it. He rose from the desk, walking towards Cersei. “Sansa is never without her ladies in waiting. Young girls can be prone to fits of gossip and laughter when left alone.”

  
The thinnest smile spread across her lips. To anyone else, it would have appeared that Petyr knew nothing of the situation, but Cersei could see the spark behind the innocent act.  If she was going to best him, she would have to play by his rules.

  
She forced a light, carefree laugh from her lips. “Of course. But it’s funny… that wasn’t the noise that was described. Many have said it almost sounds like…” she paused there, allowing the surrounding atmosphere of the brothel to make the accusation on her behalf. The distant sound of a women reaching her climax met both of their ears. “…like Sansa has taken a lover.” She pursed her lips together in her own smirk, titling her head almost playfully.

  
He drew a breath. With his eyes still fixed on hers, Cersei could see his mind was gone, retreated inward, calculating the next step. She had hit a nerve. _Victory_.

  
In a flash, he was present again. The tip of his tongue darted quickly through his parted lips. “Well then, we both know that these reports are mistaken. Such sounds could not be coming from anywhere in the castle, would they? Not from Sansa’s room….or yours….”

  
Cersei’s eyes widened and she grit her teeth. He took a step forward, enough for her to feel his breath on her neck as his lips moved back into their sly smile. “How long as Jamie been away now?” he purred in a low voice. “It must be so hard to be without the affection....the.... _intimacy_ you've always shared…for that long.”

  
She held herself still and gave the command. “Leave us” she ordered her guards.

  
When the final one left, shutting the door behind him, Cersei finally turned to face Petyr. “Sansa is a hostage”, she hissed. “She is valuable to my family. The people you say that you serve. I will not have you defile that girl for your own selfish needs.”

  
“Defile?” he repeated in a purely mocking tone. “Tell me, what have your little spies really heard?”

  
She moved her face in closer to his; Cersei would not let him worm his way out of this. “We’ve all heard it. _I’ve_ heard it. Late into the night. You’re fucking her. You’ve been fucking Sansa every night for weeks.”

  
Cersei’s frustration grew as Petyr’s smirk became wider. “Is that what you think?” A genuine laugh escaped his lips. “I can assure you, Your Grace,” he chewed the words, forcing them out of his mouth with pure malice, “What goes on between Lady Stark and I is so much more than _fucking._ ”

  
His hands moved quickly, one gripping her hip, while the other slid over her dress. “Those things you’ve heard. All through the night. Every night. You don't want to admit it. Lying in your bed alone. How much those things turn you on.” His fingers rested between her thighs and Petyr felt the heat radiate through the material of her dress.

  
The jolt of pleasure his fingers sent through her clouded Cersei’s head and mixed with her rage, spurring her into action. _Narcissistic prick_ , she thought as his fingers worked her over. _I’ll beat him at his own game._

  
Cersei leaned over his desk, making sure to push his papers and ledgers aside carelessly as she braced herself. Spreading her legs, she slowly brushed her ass against the front if his doublet. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she felt the sensation of him, thick and firm against her backside.  
“And what of you, Lord Baelish?” she panted, as his fingers moved forcefully over her clit. “Does your precious Sansa know how hard you are? _Serving_ your queen."

Petyr's left hand flew from her wrist to her neck, holding her down on the desk. His grip was stronger than she expected, mixing light pain with her pleasure. Her body moved to chase the sensation as she heard Petyr shift his doublet behind her.

"Does Jamie know?" his voice, deeper than she's ever heard him, taunted her as he threw up her skirts. "That is beloved sister is dripping, _aching_ for another man?"

Cersei fought to keep control. Her body wanted nothing more to let him bring her to her breaking point, but she couldn't afford to lose the upper hand. "You never would," she mocked him between ragged breaths. "Only girls like Sansa appeal to men like you. So pure. So innocent. The ones that don't know any better. She doesn't see you for what you _really_ are."

He teased her, running the tip of his cock along her warm, wet slit. "What am I?" Petyr demanded, his voice almost at a growl.

"Scared," she forced out, his fingers still pressed against her throat. "Too scared to fuck a real woman."

In an instant, the length of him was inside of her and both Cersei and Petyr groaned at the sensation. Petyr quickly found his pace and she refused to let him slow down, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. The thought of breaking him, of forcing Petyr Baelish into a moment of weakness only helped to fuel Cersei's pleasure. If only for a moment, she had him. The man, always so smug, so calculating. So _loyal_ to his one true love Cat, and now to her daughter, was about to come for her.

The idea, the rush of pure control in that moment was enough to put her over the edge, and Petyr soon followed.

Cersei only took a minute before standing to straighten her dress. She breathed deeply, allowing the blood to leave her checks as Petyr adjusted himself. The guards would be waiting and Cersei didn't want arouse suspicion. "I appreciate your input on this matter Lord Baelish," she stated loudly, moving swiftly to the door.

She turned to face him one last time before walking away, his knowing smirk more irritating than ever. "This isn't over," she reminded him in a low whisper.

It was only after leaving the brothel that Cersei allowed herself to catch her breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the 4 people who will actually read this (lol)
> 
> I've always thought Petyr and Cersei would have amazing hate-sex, so decided to put my money where my mouth is. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
